smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Purple Smurf
A Purple Smurf is a Smurf that has been affected by a purple fly that bites the tail of a normal Smurf, turning him or her all purple. The normal behavior of a Purple Smurf is that he or she hops around, barking "gnap" and looking for the tail of a normal Smurf to bite in order to infect him or her with the disease. The only way to cure a Purple Smurf is through tuberose pollen, which when inhaled causes the Purple Smurf to sneeze and then turn blue. Mainstream Smurfs Media Papa Smurf first encountered the disease when he was 108 years old. It made its second known appearance in the story "The Purple Smurfs" when Lazy was the first Smurf infected with the disease. However, at that point Papa Smurf had forgotten what the cure was, and by the time he rediscovered it, the village was overrun by Purple Smurfs to the point where Papa Smurf was the last Smurf infected by it, and the Smurfs would have stayed that way if it weren't for an explosion in Papa Smurf's laboratory that caused a great big cloud of tuberose pollen to envelop the entire village, curing all the Smurfs at once. In the comic books, Grouchy was said to be the Smurf who was first infected by the purple fly (as revealed in "The Egg And The Smurfs") and thus his typical grouchy behavior was the side effect he was stuck with even after he was cured. In the cartoon show, "The Purple Smurfs" took place after Smurfette came into existence and became a member of the Smurf Village (as told in "The Smurfette"), and thus Grouchy's typical behavior was natural. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, "The Purple Smurfs" took place five years before Empath's final return from Psychelia, as told in the story "Purple Reign Of Terror". It is believed that in the case of some Smurfs, being infected by the Purple Smurf disease can have some residual behavior effects. According to Reporter Smurf, Dribbler became a much more aggressive player than he was before he was turned into a Purple Smurf. Jokey had at one time prior to Empath's final return to the Smurf Village made people believe that the Purple Smurf disease made a return by painting himself all purple and chasing after other Smurfs like a Purple Smurf as a joke. It backfired on him, however, when Handy revealed that the purple paint Jokey had used was indelible. The Purple Smurf disease can be simulated in the Imaginarium. Empath often plays survival scenarios in the Imaginarium where he must fight off an entire village full of Purple Smurfs before he is "infected". However, when Empath does become "infected", the fantasy scenario automatically ends, and he is restored to normal. About two years after Empath's final return from Psychelia, a magically-altered purple fly had spread an incurable form of the Purple Smurf disease that created Black Smurfs instead of Purple Smurfs. However, Papa Smurf did discover a cure for this form of the disease and thus all the infected Smurfs were restored to normal. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, the Purple Smurfs make their first appearance in "Attack of The Purple Smurfs", Lazy was the first Smurf to become infected and this soon progressed to the point where Papa Smurf, Saviour Smurfette, and Oracle Smurf were the last three surviving Smurfs not infected. When they went to refill their bellows with tuberose pollen, Papa Smurf was eventually infected by Hefty (who disguised himself as a blue Smurf), leaving Saviour to protect Oracle. An explosion in Papa's lab soon unleashed a massive cloud of tuberose pollen curing all the Smurfs at once. The Imaginarium game known as Survival features Purple Smurfs as the main antagonists. Expanded Animated Universe The Purple Smurfs make a reappearance in the Season 10 story, "The Return of the Purple Smurfs," in which every Smurf is infected except Joey McCormick. This is due to him being a human turned into a Smurf, which give him immunity from this disease, so he is able to find the cure from Papa Smurf's lab and save the village. Smurfs: The Magical Blue stories Within the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series, the Purples made their first appearance in the flashback story of the From The Past Saga "Disease Of The Purple Smurfs." Grouchy is actually the first Smurf to be affected with the disease, followed by Hefty, Clumsy, Handy, Greedy, and so on. All of the Smurfs were affected, however Papa Smurf and Mistette manage to cure the whole village before becoming affected and saved them. In the last story they appear in are "A Nightmare To Never Be Purple", where Rhythm and Note must work together to stop the disease when they had conflict with each other. Trivia * The Purple Smurfs are based on the original comic books' Black Smurfs, who first appeared in the comic book story "The Black Smurfs." It is probably due to the nature of the characters that they were made purple for the racially-cautious English-speaking audience, both for the cartoon show episode and for the English translation of the original story. See Also * Black Smurf, an identical disease Category:Unusual medical conditions Category:Open to Community Category:Illnesses and diseases